Drunken Spells
by Jewell Trim
Summary: Multiple stories about the boys getting freaky with one another. Lot of drinking involved, hence the title.
1. Truth or Dare

**A/N: So this has been floating around in my head so I wrote it down. If this isn't your thing, I'm sorry. No idea what came over me (probably my singleness :,( ) If some people find this funny, like I kind of did then goal accomplished.**

 **Summary: So basically I guess they would all be considered gay and they are just lounging around acting ridiculous because they're bored. So someone whips out drugs and they have already been drinking.**

 **Chris/Ezra/Vin, Buck/JD, Josiah/Nathan**

The seven friends sat around the circle coffee table which was littered with bottles of empty alcohol and snuffed out weed stubs. Each of the men was feeling giggly from the effects of the drugs and was in their own world. They had since removed their clothes and sat on couches and sofas bareback. Everyone had seen the other naked at one point or another so they didn't mind, that and they were completely stoned.

"We should play a game." Buck suggested.

"Like what?" Vin asked as he reached to light another rolled up stick of weed.

"Truth or dare."

There were collective groans all around.

"I'm not high enough to play a chick's slumber party game." Nathan complained.

"We can make it fun." Buck insisted.

"Alright, I'll play." JD said.

"Me too." Vin seconded it.

Soon everyone one gave their compliance.

"Okay, who goes first?" Buck asked as he looked around the circle of his friends. His eyes landed on JD, "JD, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the first time you had sex?"

JD blushed and there were smiles around the circle. The youngest had made a declaration when Buck had talked about sex, that he had been with several guys before.

"I uh, I haven't." JD mumbled, his face was flushed with embarrassment.

Someone had whispered a, "I knew it" which didn't help things.

"Truth or dare, Buck." Vin said going next quickly.

"Dare." Buck said, not the least bit afraid of what Tanner could want him to do.

"I dare you to take JD up the ass for his first time."

JD's eyes grew to saucers, "Wait what? But I—"

"I'll do it." Buck said, taking the challenge. He turned to JD, "With this, you won't have to lie anymore about having sex. Plus, you'll be with the world's greatest lover so you'll be able to brag about it to everyone."

JD rolled his eyes but stood up to follow Buck out the room. There were catcalls behind them, but they were ignored. For JD's first time, they wanted to make sure he felt comfortable so the two went into another room.

While the others talked to each other and drank some more, they could hear the low moans of their youngest.

Ezra laughed with Vin grinning next to him.

"I think he's enjoying the real thing better." Vin chuckled.

"Indeed, how about another truth or dare." Ezra suggested as he readjusted himself on his couch next to Vin. He, like many of the others, had been stroking themselves while listening to the two in the back.

"Go ahead then." Chris said as he took Vin's lit weed stub and drew in a breath from it.

"Truth or dare Josiah." Ezra said after giving it some thought.

"Truth."

Ezra then took a minute to think of a truth he wanted.

"Would you give Nathan a blowjob if dared?" Vin blurted out. Ezra looked a little annoyed by having his turn taken over.

"Yeah." Josiah said.

"Then I dare you to take Nathan whole." Ezra said, taking back over his turn.

Nathan shifted in his seat so that he was no longer sitting on his legs so Josiah could take him.

Ezra watched with eager eyes as he stroked himself.

"Truth or dare Ezra?" Nathan breathed as he ran his hands through Josiah's hair.

"Truth."

Ezra didn't really want to do a truth now that he thought about it. He very much wanted to have the pleasure of being taken or even taking Chris. That would've been fun.

"Where is the most random place you've had sex at?"

"Hasn't really happened. Only making out in the elevator, but we always make it to the bed before the clothes are fully removed." Ezra shrugged.

"What? You've never done it in a car or at the office storage closet?" Vin asked in surprise.

Ezra wrinkled his nose, "No, because that's pretty to be discovered."

"So as long as you aren't liable to get caught you'd do it then?" Chris asked before handing Vin his weed bud back.

"I mean maybe, I'm not _that_ spontaneous."

"Well then I'd like to dare you to be taken by Chris up against the window." Vin grinned, eager to watch.

Ezra blushed. He didn't mind the idea of being taken, but the idea that anyone passing under the window could see him made him nervous.

Not wanting to be called a scaredy-cat and get the punishment which apparently was voted that fist them, he went to the window with the blonde. The window was cold as they started making out and he was pushed against the window. When Chris was ready, he made Ezra turn around so he was looking out the window as Chris fucked him up his ass.

Vin didn't wait for a truth or dare, but snuffed out his bud and came over to the window. He knelt down in front of Ezra's cock and began jerking him. It lasted for about a minute before he took him with his mouth. Ezra arched his back and Chris pressed further inside him, pressing up against his manhood.

Josiah and Nathan had switched positions and Nathan was kneeling between Josiah's legs.

About another twenty minutes went on before they all tired out and they dropped back to the couches. Buck and JD had returned and sat with them.

"We need to play these games more often." Vin giggled.


	2. Left to the Imagination

**Summary: Things got crazy last night. Chris/ Nathan, Buck/ Josiah, JD/ Vin, Ezra/everyone**

It was a cold winter day with snow falling heavily outside. Inside however, it was hot and steamy. Seven men were resting after being active for hours.

Buck was lying underneath Josiah's larger form, both fast asleep on the couch. The bigger man was still partially inside the other man. On another couch, Chris was sleeping on Nathan's chest. Nathan had one lazy hand draped across the blonde's back. JD and Vin were cuddling on another couch, each wrapped in their partner's arms. Ezra was in the center still bound to the coffee table, spread out and sticky. He was the first to pass out.

When someone's phone rang from a discarded pair of pants, they all groaned at the same time.

 **A/N: Yes this is short, but like the title, it's left to the imagination what happened here. You tell me.**


	3. Picturesque

**Summary: Ezra is a stripper and it is Chris's birthday.**

It was about time for the dancers to be finished but there was still one more dancer to show. When the stripper's false name was announced and he stepped out from behind the curtains, everyone man cheered loudly.

The man was beautiful and was were very little already. He had on booty shorts that were held up by suspenders. A loose white shirt was hanging low, allowing viewers to see his chest. As he took a turn around the pole that was connected to the ceiling, his combat boots stepped on the bills that were tossed for him.

He did a low squat while holding from above his head the pole. Instead of getting back up to his feet, he went on all fours and crawled slowly to the edge where men were trying to reach for him.

The stripper pulled off the straps of his suspenders and allowed the men to pull his shirt out and feel underneath it. He then moved and stood up. His eyes fell on a man who he found breath taking. The man was seated a bit far from the stage and was with a group of guys. He wondered if the man was straight and was forced to come to a gay strip club by his friends as a designated driver.

As he let his booty shorts fall to the stage floor, he kept his eyes on the man in the back. Sending a grin and wink his way he strutted around the stage in nothing but his thong. His fans in the front were cheering so loud it was deafening.

"Come a little closer to the edge beautiful." Called one of the men.

He did so, but not enough so that someone could try and pull him down into the crowd.

Chris sat in the back looking extremely bored. Buck had suggested that they take him out to the club to get laid, but Chris made no effort to even appear interested in anyone in the club. Instead, he sat down and watched as one after another, strippers come onto the stage and do their little dances while wooing the crowd out of their money. Chris wasn't really interested in something like that. It was like a fleeting pleasure that wasn't worth it in his opinion.

The last stripper, had for some reason singled him out of the crowd and began making more seductive gestures while keeping his eyes on Chris. He had to admit the man was easy on the eyes and seemed like he wanted Chris. Chris however was no pursuer.

Buck had been watching too as the dancer made open flirtations to his friend. He also saw that Chris had yet to take his eyes off the stripper.

"Want me to buy him for the night for you? For your birthday gift."

"I ain't letting you buy me someone to have sex with like I'm some virgin." Chris growled.

Buck only chuckled and pulled a wad of three hundred dollars. He waved it in the air towards the stage.

It didn't take long for the stripper to make his way over to them.

His eyes were on Chris's but he pulled them away to look up at Buck.

"You want something, handsome?" he asked in a heavy southern drawl.

"Only for my friend." Buck grinned.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Buck." He growled.

"Today is his birthday and I was wondering if you could give him a lap dance."

"Be my pleasure." The man said as he reached down and braced himself on the back of Chris's chair as he straddled his lap.

Chris didn't move as the man slowly grinded him. The man kissed Chris along the neck and shoulder, each one longer than the last, most likely leaving a trail of hickeys.

Chris's hands found the man's hips and the stripper pulled back and grinned.

"What's your name?"

"Southern Bell."

"Your real name."

"Can't tell you that, Sugar."

Chris didn't press him further, but allowed the stripper to connect their lips. Soon, it became a battle between tongues. The stripper ended up being the one to let out a little moan when Chris broke the connection first. He sucked on the bottom lip while continuing to run his hands down the man's bare back and ass. Gripping the firm ass, Chris moved to kiss the man's neck while the man moaned in pleasure, grinding up against the other's still hidden manhood.

"Would you like to move this somewhere else?" the stripper grinned, still breathing heavily.

"Tell me your name first." There was a long pause as the stripper seemed conflicted. "Then I'm good. You already worked for your money."

Chris almost pushed Southern Bell off of him before standing up. He snatched the money from Buck's hand and tossed it to the stripper.

"Let's go if you're not going to find someone to be with for the night." Chris murmured to Buck before turning towards the exit.

Buck apologized to the other man before joining the others following Chris out the club.

No one noticed Chris had looked back at the stripper. His eyes caught sight of the tramp stamp on the stripper that read ' _ONE WAY'_ with an arrow pointing down to his ass.

Distinct enough, Chris thought.

It was about two weeks since Chris's birthday and the club. No one had talked about it except Buck who was shut down about it early.

Chris was in the coffee store right around the corner from his studio when he heard a familiar voice. Instead of making an obvious turn to see the speaker, he waited until the individual passed him to go the counter and order a long-ass-named coffee.

When he was able to see the speaker, Chris was a little surprise, okay very surprised, to see how different he looked.

The man was in a three-piece suit with his hair gelled in place. The watch he wore looked like a Rolex and the whole suit was tailored to his build. It fit him in all the right places.

Chris sat in his usual seat in the corner of the shop and watched as the man moved to where he was to pick up his order. It brought him closer to where Chris sat and he wondered if it was the sense of being watched that had the man look up and catch his eye.

The man must've recognized him because he broke contact first to readjust his clothes as if to make sure they weren't falling off. When he glanced back at Chris and found that Chris was still watching, he gave a small smile.

Chris went back to his notebook which was partially off the table as he played around with his doodles.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." Came that familiar southern drawl.

Chris looked up and saw that the man had actually approached his table willingly. He was holding his cup of steaming hot coffee now.

"Really? I would think you'd sneak off when you saw that I recognized you." Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man chuckled and pulled out a chair to sit across from Chris.

"I contemplated the idea, but seeing how you already spotted me, I don't perceive the necessity for a hasty departure."

"You always talk like this?"

The man shrugged, "I can use fewer words with fewer syllables if it makes you feel better."

"No, it was just a question." Chris said before going back to his notebook.

"Are you a writer?" the man asked curiously as he took note of the book, but couldn't see its contents. He took a sip of his coffee.

"What's your name?"

The man chuckled and shook his head, "Is it so important to know my real identity?"

"I don't trust people who won't tell me their real names. People who lie on dating sites and dates repulse me."

The man stared at his drink for the longest, and Chris was growing irritated. He got up from his seat to leave when he heard the man.

"Ezra Standish."

Chris sat back down and eyed the man as if trying to figure out if the man was lying or not.

"And yours? I assume this isn't a one-sided exchange of information, because I'm not supposed to tell you my real name with my occupation."

"Chris Larabee."

Ezra smiled and extended his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you finally Mr. Larabee."

Chris took the offered hand.

"So what is in your notebook?"

"Sketches."

"You're an artist?"

"Yeah. I'm looking for a new model, but in the meantime I draw what I see while I'm out."

"Can I see some of your work?"

That was how Chris ended up taking the stripper Southern Bell, real name Ezra Standish, to his apartment and studio.

The place was very manly the way it was set up. Along the walls, there were huge canvases of paintings that Chris had done. They were all nudes. Some had women, but most were men. Ezra loved them. He turned back to the man who was setting his things on a desk. He looked incredibly attractive in his tight black jeans that left little to the imagination. His black tee shirt was fitted, showing his muscular biceps and abs. His hair was spiked, just like the time he was in the club.

"So you said you were looking for a new model. Would you be interested in painting me if I posed for you?"

Chris rose an eyebrow, "Could you even sit still for that long?"

"I have many talents believe it or not, and if you make it worth my while, I'm sure we can work something out."

Two days later:

Chris looked from his painting to his model. Ezra had once again moved from position.

"Please refrain from moving, Ezra."

"I'm bored though." Ezra pouted as he shifted a little bit more and ran his hand over his bare stomach.

Chris's eyebrow twitched with frustration and he picked himself up and walked on over to the couch were Ezra was barely draped in a cloth of white. Chris didn't let his eyes even linger on the man's exposed cock, but just fixed the arms and head back into position.

"All business and no play is no fun." Ezra observed.

"And all you wish to do is fun I suppose."

"It's definitely something I excel in as well as a game of cards."

"You gamble? I guess that would explain how you have so much money." Chris said thoughtfully.

"You wound me Chris, I do play poker, but I'm not in a way of losing. I know better than to enter with a losing hand. I wouldn't say I have a gambling problem."

"Right."

Chris went back to his seat and picked up his paint brush again. He studied Ezra's body as he began to paint again.

Ezra of course didn't last four minutes before he was scratching his nose.

"Ezra. You moved again."

"Well I had to scratch my nose."

Chris sighed. This was taking extremely long to get the basic structure finished.

"If I pay you to sit still, would you do it. Hundred an hour?"

"How about we take small breaks in your bed a few times in between and I'll settle for fifty?" Ezra grinned.

"If you're getting hard then just jerk yourself off so I can get back to work." Chris grumbled.

"That's no fun. I thought I made a good offer just now. I don't do that for anyone you know."

Chris thought about it for a minute before smiling, "Sure, we'll take the breaks and the price will be fifty."

Ezra became almost unbearably giddy and couldn't sit still even with him trying his hardest.

It was about two weeks later that Chris had finished his piece.

Ezra wasn't too thrilled when he was presented with a fifty-dollar bill.

"What's this supposed to be?"

"You said you'd settle for sex breaks and fifty. You didn't say fifty an hour." Chris smirked, pretty proud of himself.

Ezra shook his head and smiled, "You got me this time." He then turned to the painting of himself. It was amazing seeing Chris's paintings of other men and women, but it was another thing when it was himself, lying practically naked with Chris painting every detail of his body. It was definitely a turn on.

"So does this mean it's time for a celebratory sex?" he asked.

"Not quite, I do something with each of my paintings which is basically a signature."

Ezra rose an eyebrow, curious as to what it was.

Four minutes later:

"Fuck. If this is what it's like when you're finished with your paintings, then I'll pose for three more."

Ezra gasped as he was penetrated deeper.

"Hell Ezra. It would take me a year to finish three more paintings of you."

"But." Ezra let out another gasp, "That wasn't a 'no'."

Chris leaned back and reached around to grab a hold of Ezra's cock to begin pumping it again.

"I think I'm ready." Ezra said breathlessly before he finally came hard. It squirted all over the canvas of Ezra and soon he relaxed into Chris who had also came inside of him.

"Call me when you're ready to paint me again?" Ezra said breathless.

"You're willing to wait that long?"

Both men laughed at that.

 **A/N: So last one (for now, there may be one more). I must say that I'm not technically a hardcore shipper where I have them at this level in my stories. I'll read them because I just love my characters (Ezra and Chris fan). But anyway, thank you for reading.**


End file.
